Passion
by SunnydaleGoldenGirl
Summary: 20 years after the Labyrinth, and Jareth is still watching over Sarah. She's married and her daughter has grown into the spiting image of her mother. But, there is something different about this girl, something that not even the Goblin King ever expected.
1. Prologue

**Passion**

**Summary:**20 years after the Labyrinth, and Jareth is still watching over Sarah. She's married and her daughter has grown into the spiting image of her mother. But, there is something different about this girl, something that not even the Goblin King had ever expected. What has become of the ruthless King? Does his life and heart hang in the balance as the events of the past return to repeat themselves?

**Author's Note:** OK! Yes, this is my all new first ever Labyrinth story! I know I know, I'm spreading myself a bit thin with all the stories, so yeah, long time between posts, but hey, you love it right? 

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Prologue_

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had be particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help! "Say the right words," the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free!" But the girl knew, that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin! And so the girl suffered in silence. Until one day, when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it... "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!" 

But, the girl was a fool. She told the story to her baby brother. When the baby's crying didn't stop, the girl wished away the child to the Goblin King. She tried to fight against the King, but was forced to work her way through the Labyrinth. There she met three friends, Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymos. She solved the Labyrinth with time to spare, defeating the Goblin King. "Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me." She told the King. He granted her wish, desperately wishing that the girl returned his love for her. The girl got her brother back and learned more about her life than she ever expected. And throughout her life, she still called on the goblins for help and even the Goblin King...

Sarah Williams was now Sarah Callahan. The girl she was grew into a very successful woman. She sat alone in the nursery, cradling her newborn daughter, Star, and she thought about her friends. The Goblins would visit young Star tomorrow, but Sarah wanted desperately to ensure her daughter's safety and she knew that she would need to summon the one Fae in all the Above-and Underworld that could guarantee that safety. "Goblin King, Goblin King, I wish for you to come to me!" Sarah called out. Her husband, James Callahan, was out on business and Sarah knew that he would not be around for her meeting with the man who used to love her. There was a tapping on the nursery window and Sarah carried the child to it. There was a white barn owl, tapping with its beak. She opened it. "Hello, Jareth." She said the owl. The owl flew in and in an instant, was gone. Replaced by a man with long, white blond hair and mis-matched eyes. Jareth smiled at Sarah and the child.

"Hello, Sarah." Jareth reached into his long coat and pulled out a crystal. "I have a present for the child." He stated plainly at the look of slight fear on Sarah's face. The crystal lay in the palm of his hand and then turned into a silver necklace, with a small crystal attached to it, linked to a owl charm that held them together. He handed the jewel to the mother of the girl. The newborn gazed up at Jareth's eyes, unafraid and curious. He placed a gloved hand on the child's forehead and she giggled. "Her name?"

"Star." Sarah answered. "Jareth, I need you to help me with Star. I wouldn't ask, but I feel like she has a destiny, something important and I fear that she'll be in danger when she gets older."

"Whatever you ask, Sarah, is yours. As always." Jareth said, his eyes returning to the girl he once loved.

"Be her guardian. Watch over her, keep her safe when I can't. Give her your protection. Please?" Sarah asked, looking him in the eyes, wishing that he would agree.

"Is that your wish, Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Goblin King, I wish for your protection on my child." Sarah told him.

"Wish granted, Sarah."

* * *

So, please review. 


	2. Shot Heard 'Round the World

**Passion**

**Summary: **20 years after the Labyrinth, and Jareth is still watching over Sarah. She's married and her daughter has grown into the spiting image of her mother. But, there is something different about this girl, something that not even the Goblin King had ever expected. What has become of the ruthless King? Does his life and heart hang in the balance as the events of the past return to repeat themselves?

**Author's Note:** OK! Yes, this is my all new first ever Labyrinth story! I know I know, I'm spreading myself a bit thin with all the stories, so yeah, long time between posts, but hey, you love it right?

* * *

Chapter 2 : Shot heard 'round the world 

17 years to the day later and Jareth still watched over the child. He was her constant companion, whether the child was aware of it or not. She loved the white barn owl that kept her safe, even named him Jareth after the story that her mother had told her. Jareth knew all of the girl's happy thoughts and sad ones. She held nothing back from her lovable pet owl. Jareth felt something familiar to the girl, an affection that he'd once held for her mother. And he's heart was eternally happy when he saw that she wore the charm necklace that he'd given her when she was a baby.

Star Callahan placed her old necklace on. Her mother had given her the necklace when she was born. She had said that it was a gift from a very special man who had promised to always take care of her. Star scoffed at the memory. What man had ever been there? Aside from her father, she'd never met any special man. Mom and Dad had told her that they needed her to watch her 5 year old brother, David, tonight, as they had a business dinner to attend. Star had agreed mainly because she didn't want to spend the evening with her boyfriend, Jimmy, or her friends. Her baby brother was her best friend. It was sad to say it, but she loved that boy more than anything in the entire world. When Mom and Dad left for the night, Star walked up to the crying child's room. The owl, Jareth, was sitting by the window on a branch. She opened the door and let the bird in. Jareth flew happily to the post on the boy's bed. Star picked up David and began to rock him."Shh...you want me to tell you a story?" The boy wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Please, Star." David said in a quiet voice, choking back the tears.

"OK. A long time ago, before I was born, Mom was at home baby sitting Uncle Toby. And she was angry at Grandma Karen." Star sat down in the rocking chair that Mom used to rock the boy to sleep every night. "She told Toby the story of a girl who was greatly loved by the Goblin King. Unbeknown to her, but the story was real and the Goblin King did exist. When she was fed up with the crying toddler, she wished him away. She said, 'I wish that the Goblins would take you away. Right now.'" The child gave Star a shocked look. Star nodded and continued, "So, Mom faced the King of the Goblins and was forced to solve the Labyrinth." She told him the whole tale, but nearing the end, the boys breathing slowed and she knew that he was asleep. The picked him up and laid him gently on his big boy bed. She kissed the top of the toddler's head. "Good night, David." She started to walk out of the room when she felt a gust of wind, as though the window were open. She turned and saw that the owl had gone and been replaced by a startlingly handsome man. He was tall, with long blond hair, and mis-matched blue eyes. Star gasped and quickly looked at her brother's bed. It was empty. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King?"

* * *

_Attention: I know, I know. It's so short for you having to wait so long. But, promise, next time it'll be longer. Send any ideas you have my way via review...ttfn.  
_


	3. Notice

NOTICE TO ALL READERS

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

OK! I know, I know, I'm positively an evil bitch for not updating any of the stories! I am so sorry! Senior year is a busy one and I've hardly had anytime, but bear with me and they will be updated! **UNTIL THEN**, I recommend a story/author for all of you to enjoy while I'm in my creative faze. The story is called, _**You Are My Everything**_, and the author is **LizzieElena**. She is a very close friend of mine and unfortunately hasn't received any review for her hard work on her latest, and first published, creation. It's a very good story. And her writing style is very similar to mine, which I'm sure you'll all like. The story is **Heroes** related so, if you don't know anything about the TV show, then you might be lost. But, please, read her stuff and I'll get these stories updated as soon as I possibly can.

Thank You,

SunnydaleGoldenGirl.


End file.
